


Trickery is Easiest When Your Victim Is Lying Down

by TheAngryAssassin (GetOutOFMyTreeNovice)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crying, Kinda Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sinbad is a dick, This is not healthy, slutty Judar, some slight manipulation, what the hell are feelings lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/TheAngryAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar is bored so he goes to bother Sinbad but he gets something more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickery is Easiest When Your Victim Is Lying Down

Judar was perched on a wall outside the palace in Sindria, waiting. He'd been pacing back and forth for a while now, but Sinbad hadn't noticed him yet and he didn't come all the way here to get ignored by that idiot. He was getting impatient, however. It'd never been one of his virtues. 

This wasn't the first time he'd come here in search of attention, and it was probably not going to be the last. Koen certainly didn't give him nearly enough. It wasn't fair that brat got more of Sin's attention than him. He pouted a little. He hated Aladdin. Well, maybe not hated. But he didn't like him. Didn't like how happy he looked all the time. He wanted to kill him before he got too strong to be a problem. ...Not like he'd ever get to be as strong as Judar, but strong enough to be annoying to fight. 

He wondered if he could steal Sinbad away from the other Magi. That was an amusing thought. To turn the Blue-haired brat's friend against him. Maybe even make Sinbad kill him. Judar grinned to himself. But he couldn't start influencing Sinbad out here. 

He floated up to Sin's window and peered in, frowning. Where the hell was he? Judar grumbled and landed on the windowsill, climbing into the room to get a better look. 

“Hey! Stupid king! Where are you?” He called, glancing around the room. He paused when he saw an odd plant on the table. He cocked his head and strode over to it. It's bright spear-shaped petals were orange and Judar didn't think he'd ever seen it before. He bent forward to smell it and recoiled a bit when the flower _spit_ something in his face. Pollen or whatever. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed a couple times, wiping at his face. He was irritated now. Sinbad was gonna.. Sin.. he was gonna.. Judar swayed and grabbed onto the table before his knees buckled under him and he dropped to the floor anyway. His vision dotted black and he didn't even have time to wonder what the hell that plant was before he fell unconscious. 

 

Ohh... he felt terrible. His head was pounding and it was hot. Way too hot. He opened his eyes and hissed at the bright lights above him. Where the hell was this? He blinked blearily around and was vaguely alarmed when he realized he wasn't on the floor where he had fell. He was on the bed. Sin's bed. The thought made his body flare up and he whimpered, embarrassed that just the implication was getting him so riled up. Or was it really? For sure, he wanted Sin, but it never made him like _this_. Judar shifted but the movement just sent a shockwave of arousal downwards. Fuck. This was bad. He really hoped Sin wasn't-

“Oh Judar! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?” Sinbad's voice rang out cheerfully, shooting pain through his skull again. Judar wanted to kill him. He looked over at him and growled. 

“What the fuck did you do to me?” his voice came out raspy and harsher than he intended. He dropped his head back on the pillow and frowned. He couldn't move very well. He watched Sinbad come closer through his peripherals and his body reacted again, making him shudder. He could hear his heart racing. 

“Ah, I didn't do anything. It isn't my fault that you found it before it was finished. I suppose this will be a good field test.” Sinbad lowered his hand to Judar's forehead and Judar ground his teeth, fighting back a whimper. “Are you feeling warm?”

“That's an understatement,” he bit out. He glared at the stupid king. “What do you mean by 'field test'? What is this, some shitty experime- ah” he was cut off when Sinbad set his fingers on Judar's neck to check his pulse. Judar's dick was almost aching it was so hard. He squirmed. 

“Well, yes. Of sorts.” Sinbad smiled at him. “You look very uncomfortable. Did you.. want something?” 

“Yeah,” Judar glared at him, “I want you to stop touching me and go away.” He didn't even sound convincing to himself. Sinbad just smiled. 

“Okay.” The king ran his finger down Judar's chest and stopped just above his pants before turning to leave. Oh that fucking-

“Wait! You asshole,” Judar was panting open-mouthed now, his face flushed and damp with sweat. “Fix this,” He ordered. Sinbad watched him, amused. Judar wanted to thrash around in frustration. 

“We haven't come up with the antidote quite yet. It's still incomplete.” 

“You better fucking fix it a different way then! When this is over, Sinbad, I swear I'm gonna-”

“How would you have me fix it? I'm sure your infinite Magi wisdom will help you come up with something. Threatening the one person who can hep you isn't very wise.” Sinbad kept that bullshit pleasant voice and Judar's body was getting worse as he spoke. He couldn't think straight. The room was spinning and the only solid thing, the only unmovable force was Sinbad. 

“I need..” he panted out, miserable and wanting. His eyes were glassy and he was trembling when he reached out to Sinbad. The king looked only a little surprised. 

“What do you need, Judar?” His voice sounded so good, all deep and rich. It sent shivers down Judar's spine. Judar wasn't even sure what he said, but he supposed his babbling was at least somewhat coherent, as Sinbad was closer, so close, and Judar felt himself dragging the king down on top of him. Sinbad laughed and kissed him. Finally. Judar whined and rolled his hips up needily, opening his mouth without Sinbad having to ask at all. 

“Please.” he thought he said as they detached for breath and all he could see was Sinbad's flushed face staring at him with want. Judar couldn't handle it and he squirmed, his hands grabbing at the king's clothes, whimpering pathetically, the pollen-induced fever driving him. Sinbad's hands were all over him, scoping out his body and leaving his skin hot wherever they went. One reached up and pinched Judar's nipple and the Magi arched, gasping. This seemed to please Sinbad, because he rolled the nipple between his fingers and Judar whimpered, his dick leaking. Sinbad's thigh came up between Judar's legs and pressed and Judar bucked, moaning. “Ah hhnn please,” Judar wiggled, trying to get friction, desperate for something, and then oh, Sinbad ground his knee up into Judar's dick again and he felt close already, but he still wanted more, cmon, stupid king you gotta ah-

Sinbad closed his fingers around Judar's cock and squeezed. Judar's whole body shuddered and he wailed as his release was denied. He glared up at the king weakly. It was hard to be intimidating when he desperately wanted Sinbad's dick in his ass. 

Sinbad was removing clothes and Judar tugged at his own, his hands weak and useless. The king laughed and helped him, the touch of Sinbad's skin on his own enough to make him whine. 

“You best calm down a little or we won't even get to the best part,” Sinbad teased, reaching behind Judar to grab a little jar of something. The Magi squirmed under him, jerking his knee up to drag it against Sinbad's crotch. The king let out a hot breath and gave Judar a heated look. Judar felt lightheaded. “Since you're so impatient,” Sinbad touched the tip of a wet finger against Judar's hole and the feeling made the Magi jump. 

“Go slow,” he demanded, trying hard to relax. But Sinbad listened and rubbed his entrance for a while before dipping the finger inside. Judar scrabbled at Sinbad's back, gasping. It didn't take long for him to open up enough for his finger to slide all the way in. Judar whimpered and panted, spreading his legs wider. Sinbad introduced two more fingers slowly and had to stop for a bit so Judar wouldn't come yet. The Magi looked gloriously debauched, all flushed red and twitching, his body tight and jittery, his mouth open and a bit of drool escaping his lips. Judar glared at Sinbad's open appreciation and licked his lips. The king's gaze followed. Judar's dick twitched. 

“Do you think you're ready?” Sinbad reached up to pet his hair, an almost sweet gesture. But after Judar nodded his consent, Sinbad's hand closed on his ponytail and pulled his head back, leaning forward to nip at Judar's chest. The Magi whined and his hole clenched almost painfully around Sinbad's thick fingers. The king licked Judar's lower lip and pulled his fingers out, reaching into the jar again for some more lubricant and slicking up his dick. Judar watched him, squirming. He was big and the pollen's haze was making Judar drool for it. 

Sinbad locked eyes with Judar as he lined up and the Magi's heartrate picked up again. The feel of the head of his cock against his entrance made him shudder. The king started to breach him and Judar's head dropped back onto the pillow, mouth open. The stretch of it was incredible; Sinbad was sliding in real slow, opening him up in a way that made his head spin. 

“Are you okay?” Sinbad gave him a half-smile, petting his hair. He'd paused and was running those hands up Judar's chest and little jolts of arousal struck Judar whenever the fingers glided over a nipple. 

“Fuck,” Judar said. Sinbad tilted his head and Judar whined, wiggling his hips, anything to get the idiot to move. Sinbad got the idea and rocked forward. Judar moaned and twisted his fists into the sheet. “Do it, come on,” he panted. Sinbad grabbed his hips and fucked him. It was slow at first, to get Judar used to it, but with some pleading from the Magi, The king moved faster, fucking him how he liked it. Sinbad was panting over him and Judar was a writhing mess, tears appearing at his eyes at the intensity of it. 

Sinbad paused for a second, but kept going when Judar wrapped his legs around the king's waist. Sinbad fucked him harder and Judar was clawing at his back, whimpering and pulling the king deeper into him, Sinbad's name the only coherent thing coming from his mouth. Sinbad shifted and then hit that spot and Judar wailed, begging for more, oh please don't stop and Sinbad groaned and his raspy voice in Judar's ear made no sense but somehow egged him on anyway and he was so close and oh Sinbad kept hitting his spot-

And he fucking stopped. Judar snarled at him, but Sinbad pulled out and turned him over and Judar couldn't really do much to stop him, so he just dropped his chest to the bed, his ass in the air. Sinbad seemed pleased, raising his hand to smack it, drawing a yelp and a glare from Judar. 

“If you don't fucking- fuck,” Judar dropped his head forward when Sinbad slid back into him. He wasn't gentle this time, his hand on Judar's back to hold him down, fucking him hard and unrelenting. Judar's eyes were leaking tears and he had to bite his hand to keep from screaming. It's so good though and Sinbad ran his hand up his side to pinch Judar's nipple some more and Judar was moaning, clenching his hands in the sheets. Sinbad leaned over Judar's back to bite onto his shoulder and Judar wailed, pushing his hips back into Sinbad's dick. Sinbad hit that spot again and Judar's world went white, his entire body shuddering as he came, his hole clenching around Sinbad, milking the king as he came as well. 

Judar slumped down, spent. He didn't even react when Sinbad pulled out other than a quiet grunt. Sinbad was a little worried and he sat next to him, petting Judar's hair.

“Are you okay?” Sinbad asked. Judar slowly turned his head to look at the king. He looked genuinely concerned. Judar snorted. 

“Looks like you found the antidote.” Judar closed his eyes.

“Hmm?” Sinbad cocked his head. 

“Your dick. But I think you should uh, run some more field tests. Give me a minute.” Sinbad grinned. 

“I think that test run went well. Although, to be honest, I didn't think it would affect you that much.” Sinbad smiled at him. Judar opened his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” He looked at the king. 

“Well, you did pass out at first. I wasn't really counting on that. I expected you'd just be rubbing yourself on everything like a cat.” Sinbad tapped his chin. “We'll have to see if we can take down the potency..”

“Wait. Do you mean to tell me that you left that damned plant there on purpose?” Judar growled and pulled himself up. Sinbad blinked at him and smiled. 

“Well, it wasn't necessarily on purpose. How was I to know that you'd be sneaking into my room?” Sinbad shrugged and Judar punched his arm.

“You asshole. Now you can run your own damned field tests. I'm leaving.” Judar stood up and promptly dropped on the floor, groaning. “You ruined my ass,” he complained. Sinbad laughed and went to help him back onto the bed. 

“You wanted to go again. Magi heal fast anyway, right?” Sinbad grinned and Judar hit him again. 

“I hope you fall face-first into a pile of-”

“Now, now, that's not nice Judar. You asked me to fix the problem and I did. You can go home if you want to, but you should stay awhile. I'll have a servant send you up some fruit.” Sinbad hugged him and Judar grumbled, shoving him away. 

“Shut up, stupid king. I want a nap.” Judar laid back down and Sinbad smiled, ruffling his hair. 

“I'll have them bring you some food.” Sinbad walked to the door and opened it, pausing when he heard something. 

“Thank you..” Judar said. Sinbad smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
